


Blue

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [16]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Honey, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Sapphire’s stolen Haelga’s statue. Grelka’s stolen some of her more… interesting items. Together they have an evening fuelled by lust and petty larceny.





	Blue

Grelka’s heart beat like a battledrum in her chest as she and Sapphire retreated to their room at the Bee and Barb, intending to keep a low profile as they took stock of their score. Sapphire upended the contents of her bag onto the table, triumphantly revealing her winnings: Haelga’s prized Dibella statue with its precious sapphire inlays, as well as the contents of the Bunkhouse strongbox, which had apparently been stuffed to the brim with coin and trinkets. So much for the place being one leak away from ruin, Grelka thought sourly.

“Not a bad haul, huh?” Sapphire smiled, eyes sparkling. “So, what’d you get?”

Grelka had gone in a… different direction. Figuring Sapphire would sniff out whichever valuables there were to be found, Grelka had been far more intrigued by certain other items she’d come across. And so, she’d pocketed them instead. When she tipped her bag, out toppled two books, some hawk feathers, a large jar of honey and some leather strips.

“Really? Smut and sex toys?” Sapphire’s brow arched. “Did you not have room for the big horker tusk strap-on underneath her bed?”

Grelka grinned. “Now why would I take that when I have my own in my knapsack?”

Looking at their cache of forbidden treasure, Grelka reflected on how absurd the situation was, yet she couldn’t deny the thrill she felt from it all. She hadn’t expected herself to respond so positively to the prospect of petty thievery when Sapphire had suggested it, nor had she expected to enjoy her girlfriend’s lifestyle as much as she did. But she couldn’t deny the rush that flowed through her veins like firewater, heady and intense and utterly addictive. She found herself wanting more—danger, desire, anything that would keep her riding the high of this feeling. It had taken all her strength not to take Sapphire in Haelga’s room, not to press her lips against her throat and her thigh against her cunt and have them wrap themselves up in each other until they were spent, but even through her increasing haze of lust Grelka recognised the need to be pragmatic. Now that they were in relative safety and privacy, however, she felt her resolve weaken, and she wanted every inch of Sapphire, needed her, like some profound ache that cut to her bones.

They came together in a blur of leather and lust and urgency, tearing off each other’s armour with fervour as their mouths traced hungrily across the other’s skin. Sharp, hollow moans escaped Sapphire as Grelka’s teeth sank into her neck, nails tracing across her bare breasts, her own hands following suit before making haste to unfasten Grelka’s breeches. A lustful purr escaped Sapphire as Grelka ran her nails down her lover’s taut, toned stomach, and the vibrations curled into Grelka’s ear, drawing goosebumps over her skin. Every inch of her was on fire, and it took all the willpower Grelka had not to throw Sapphire on the bed and ride her to kingdom come.

She itched with want, but she would go slow. This kind of thing required patience, finesse. And Grelka wanted nothing more than to reduce her lover to a quivering wreck.

“You’re okay for me to take the reins?” Grelka asked, thumbs gently tracing across Sapphire’s cheek. “I know you said you wanted me to, but—”

“Seriously?” Sapphire’s eyes blazed with ire and lust. “I just let you tear off my clothes, and tore off yours, and—” She shivered. “If you don’t fuck me right now I swear to Gods, Grelka.”

That was all the persuading she needed. Picking up Sapphire, she placed her gently onto the bed, reaching for the leather strips to tie Sapphire securely in place.

“You know if you want it to stop, you only need to say the word,” Grelka smiled. “Which is?”

“Ruby.”

Grelka ran her hands over Sapphire’s bound wrists, hooking her fingers under the restraints to check they weren’t tied too tight. “All good?”  
  
Sapphire nodded, half-lidded and desperate.

“Close your eyes.”

To Grelka’s surprise, Sapphire obeyed. The woman was every bit as stubborn and fiery as she was, which was exactly what attracted her so much—she took no shit from anyone, not even her. Yet, here she was, obeying her every command, displaying every vulnerability and soft side to Grelka. Gods, it made her ache. There was no way she could let this act go unrewarded.

Picking up the feathers and the honey, she pondered what to use first. Setting the pot aside for now, she began to run a feather over Sapphire’s skin in soft, circular motions, watching how each brush drew up goosebumps in its wake. As she traversed new areas, gasps and sighs of pleasure escaped Sapphire’s lips, every one growing slightly more urgent. Grelka had never been so tempted to run her fingers or tongue between Sapphire’s thighs to see just how excited she was getting, but she resisted the urge. All in due time. She looked at Sapphire, lips parted, chest rising and falling with each quickened breath, eyes still closed.

The feather moved further down, tracing over Sapphire’s toned stomach, across her hipbones and down her shapely thighs and calves. By now, every touch was making Sapphire squirm with agonised pleasure, her hips thrusting upward to meet nothing. It was painfully obvious she craved release. Grelka’s own was building rapidly, her cunt slick and throbbing with each desperate moan Sapphire made.

She reached for the honey, loosening the lid and dipping her left hand into the pot. The thick, sticky liquid clung to her fingertips, dripping obscenely back into the vessel as she retrieved them. It seemed overly decadent; vulgar, almost. Completely perfect for the occasion.

“Open wide, Saph.”

Sapphire obeyed, and Grelka ran her honey-coated fingers across her tongue, allowing her to suck and lick them clean, revelling in the warmth and wetness of Sapphire’s mouth. She withdrew, plunging her fingers back in for more, this time running the syrup against Sapphire’s nipple as she toyed with it.

“Is that honey? Grelka, I fuckin’ swear to Go—ahh…”

Grelka’s mouth closed in, laving and sucking every last sweet drop of honey from the sensitive, stiff flesh. Her tongue circled her nipple, gently flicking, priming it for her teeth. Sapphire keened as Grelka tugged, lightly at first, then hard enough to make Sapphire strain against her binds.

“Fuck, Grelka, you fucking bitch,” Sapphire panted. “Stop being such a tease and make me come.”

The mattress dipped as Grelka moved up, straddling Sapphire’s shoulders. “You first.”

Sapphire’s tongue rolled across Grelka’s cunt, hungry and fervent and eager, lapping up every drop of desire that poured from her. Grelka rocked her hips against Sapphire’s face, ruthlessly claiming her pleasure. She could feel a faint, unpleasant tackiness underneath her bottom, which she could only assume was the remnants of the honey, and made a note not to tangle her sticky hand in Sapphire’s hair when gripping for leverage. The pair moved in tandem, Grelka’s rutting growing faster as Sapphire’s attentions mounted, both panting desperately for breath as their pleasure built. The bed creaked, old wood ready to give out, but Grelka didn’t care—didn’t care if the tavern heard her, if the whole damn city heard her, she just wanted to—

Guttural wails escaped Grelka as she came, the sensation overwhelming. Her body shook and spasmed as she ground against Sapphire’s face, lost in the moment, unable to stop herself. Every movement was beautiful agony, each twitch and throb and jerk too stimulating. She felt as if she were staring into the sun—blinded by immensity, by something so bright and intense it could swallow her completely. As her breathing slowed and her pleasure dimmed to a light glow, she climbed from Sapphire and untied her binds, taking her in her arms.

“How are you doing?” Grelka asked, kissing and stroking Sapphire’s flushed skin. “Was it all right for you?”

Sapphire nodded, pulling Grelka closer. “Mm, you were delicious.” She flipped Grelka around, pinning her against the bed, grinding against her leg. “Think it’s my turn now, though.”

“Is that right?” Grelka smirked. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Someone smeared my tits with honey, sucked it all off and then rode my face.”

Grelka shrugged. “Fair point.”

Sapphire rootled through Grelka’s knapsack, retrieving the strap-on and throwing it onto the bed. “You can make up for the honey by climbing into this.” She looked down at Grelka, hand on hip, like she planned to devour her. Grelka had never moved so quickly in her life.

“Now, you’re going to lie down on the bed,” Sapphire said, breath blooming hot and fierce across Grelka’s skin, “and you’re going to let me ride you until I’ve had my fill. Understood?”

Sweet Kyne, Grelka understood. Suddenly calling the shots seemed to have lost its appeal.

The mattress sank under her as Sapphire climbed on top, her thighs hot and slick against hers, watching as her cunt lowered down and encompassed her cock. Grelka’s hands grasped Sapphire’s hips, encouraging the movement, watching as she teased and toyed with her clit. Sapphire writhed and ground furiously above her, breaths ragged, free hand grazing Grelka’s stomach. Her moans grew louder, needier. Grelka knew she was close. Gripping her hips, she met each grind with a thrust, their bodies moving in tandem.

Sapphire was nearly wailing now, every word incomprehensible as she toppled over the edge of release. Grelka held Sapphire tight as her orgasm overcame her, leaving her shuddering and shaking against Grelka as aftershocks wracked her and slowly subsided. Grelka kissed her shoulders, her neck, her lips, savouring the taste of honey and cunt on her lips.

“Fuck,” Sapphire gasped. “So good.”

Grelka smiled against Sapphire’s lips. “We’re not done.”

Her hips moved, hands gently guiding Sapphire back down, feeling a jolt of desire shoot through her as Sapphire moaned. Their kiss deepened, tongues grazing and teeth nipping at each other’s lips like ripe fruit as they sank into each other. This time, they fucked each other slowly, rolling against each other like lazy ocean waves as they built up tension, but by the end their passion was as urgent as it had always been, their simultaneous orgasm crashing over them like a giant swell.

By the time they were satiated the sun had rose and the candle on the nightstand had burned out. They laid on the bed, sweat-soaked and still sticky with honey.

“You’re lucky you’re an incredible lay, you know,” Sapphire sighed, pawing at her tacky breast. “Going to stick to the sheets now.”

“Least you don’t have a cock, then you’d always stick to the sheets after.”

Sapphire snorted. “Haelga’s laundry must be never-ending.” She looked at Grelka, something like concern shining in her steadfast blue eyes. “You okay with what we did?”

“Robbing Haelga, or fucking with her paraphernalia?”

“Both. Either.” Sapphire frowned. “I’m being serious.”

“So am I, Saph. I have no devotion to the woman, especially after seeing what we pulled from her strongbox. I’m fine with the decisions I’ve made—if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t make them.”

Sapphire’s face remained stern as she considered. Grelka’s arm pulled her closer, gesturing at the statue that sat proudly on the table next to them.

“Anyway, I think Dibella would approve.”


End file.
